Between The Lines
by the autumn evening
Summary: Sakura tahu dia beruntung. Dia mapan, memiliki pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji tinggi, sekumpulan sahabat setia, seorang ayah yang menyayanginya, dan seorang pria seksi sebagai partner seks. , Sakura mendapatkan lebih dari cukup daripada apa yang biasa orang lain dapatkan, dia tidak seharusnya mengeluh. Tapi siapa yang sedang ia coba bohongi? SASUSAKU. Two-shots. cCompleted.
1. Chapter 1

**Between The Lines**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but the story is mine

 **Warning:** AU. Typos. OOC. Two-shots. Amnesia!Sasuke. Alur maju mundur. _Italicize_ adalah untuk flashback

 **Summary:**

Sakura tahu dia beruntung. Dia cukup mapan, memiliki pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji tinggi, sekumpulan sahabat setia, seorang ayah yang menyayanginya, rumah yang hangat, dan seorang pria seksi sebagai partner seks. adalah, Sakura mendapatkan hal baik lebih dari cukup daripada apa yang biasa orang lain dapatkan, dia tidak seharusnya mengeluh. Tapi siapa yang sedang ia coba bohongi? Dia sedang membicarakan dirinya, tentu saja tidak begitu kenyataannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan sex-tanpa status selama tiga tahun, saat Sasuke kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan.

.

.

Sakura tahu dia beruntung. Dia cukup mapan, memiliki pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji tinggi, sekumpulan sahabat setia, seorang ayah yang menyayanginya, rumah yang hangat, dan seorang pria seksi sebagai partner seks. Atau, apa kata yang lebih tepat? _Friend with benefits_? Tidak—karena mereka berdua tidak bisa dikatakan berteman. Intinya adalah, Sakura mendapatkan hal baik lebih dari cukup daripada apa yang biasa orang lain dapatkan, dia tidak seharusnya mengeluh.

Jangan salah sangka, dia tidak sedang mengeluh. Hanya saja di saat seperti ini, saat Sasuke bangkit dari sisinya, menarik beberapa lembar tisu untuk membersihkan diri, memakai kembali celana _jeans_ -nya sebelum mencium kuat-kuat bibir Sakura lalu melangkah keluar dari apartemennya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan hatinya untuk menginginkan lebih.

Tapi itu adalah masalahnya.

'Lebih' tidak ada dalam kesepakatan mereka. Sasuke sudah memperjelas semuanya di awal, bahwa dia tidak menawarkan diri sebagai sosok pria idaman yang akan memberi Sakura gadis kecil berambut hitam dan bermata hijau, atau sebuah rumah di pinggir kota dengan pagar berwarna putih dan halaman hijau penuh bunga. Jika Sakura menginginkan hal semacam itu, dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya dari Sasuke. Dan Sakura menerimanya.

Sakura sudah menjadi paralegal—pendamping pengacara- di Uchiha Firma, dan dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menjalin suatu hubungan. Seseorang yang dapat memenuhi hasratnya adalah apa yang ia butuhkan.

Tapi siapa yang sedang ia coba bohongi? Dia sedang membicarakan dirinya, tentu saja tidak begitu kenyataannya.

Ini sungguh bukan salah siapapun kecuali Sakura, bahwa selama tiga tahun mereka melakukan hal ini, entah kapan—mungkin detik pertama dia melihat Sasuke—dia terpeleset dan jatuh pada Sasuke.

Begitulah adanya. Sakura tidak pernah pandai dalam permainan, juga payah dalam hal keberuntungan; dia akan kalah.

Itu tidak bisa dihindari.

.

.

 _Ini adalah pesta perusahaan pertama yang ia hadiri, dan Sakura sangat gugup. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melewati pesta SMA seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Bagaimana dia bisa melewati pesta cocktail mewah, dan bersosialisai tanpa mempermalukan diri dan kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan utuh?_

 _Gaunnya terasa gatal dan panas, satu- satunya yang sedikit membuatnya lega adalah Sai dan Ino yang mengatakan dia terlihat cantik. Ino membuat Sakura menghabiskan banyak uang untuk gaun ini._

 _Dia mengambil segelas champagne dari baki pelayan yang kebetulan melewatinya, tangannya berkeringat. Dia akan baik- baik saja, dia jelas bisa melewati ini semua, tanpa masalah. Dia harap Ino berada di sini, dia pasti akan menepuk bokong Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk menegakan punggung._

 _Ruangan pesta yang super fancy dan terlihat seperti ballroom hotel berbintang juga tidak membantu rasa gugup Sakura. Mereka sedang berada di lantai teratas gedung firma, pemandangan kota dari atas yang terlihat dari panel kaca yang mengelilingi empat sisi ruangan terlihat sangat indah. Mengintimidasi, itulah yang Sakura rasakan berada di perusahaan sukses ini._

 _Sakura mengatur nafasnya, menenangkan diri, champagne tidak lagi dingin di tangannya. Langkah pertama, cari Naruto. Dia juga salah satu paralegal di sini._

 _Naruto berjanji akan bertemu dengannya di pesta, maka dia harus datang. Jika tidak, Sakura akan mendatangi apartemennya dan menusuknya dengan kuku._

 _Ruangan pesta penuh seperti kaleng sarden, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa mengenali seorang pun. Maka dia memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju balkon yang mengelilingi ruangan untuk mencari sosok sahabat pirangnya. Dia melangkah membelah kerumunan, hati- hati agar tidak menumpahkan champagne yang mungkin harganya beberapa ratus dolar per gelas._

 _Sakura menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan, berharap menemukan Naruto atau Ino di sana. Namun kosong. Mendesah, Sakura menghabiskan champagne dalam sekali teguk, meletakan gelasnya di salah satu meja yang tersebar di ruangan sebelum melangkah ke sisi lain balkon._

 _Karena dia tidak pernah bisa digambarkan sebagai seseorang yang elegan, detik selanjutnya Sakura menabrak sesuatu yang solid seperti tembok batu. Suara 'aw' kecil meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, saat sebuah lengan menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh ke belakang._

 _Saat dia sudah cukup sadar, Sakura mendongak dan –whoa, oh tuhan, bagaimana ada orang setampan ini di dunia? Tuhan pasti membenci Sakura, dia mungkin membunuh anak kucing di kehidupan sebelumnya, karena pria seksi di hadapannya itu tengah merengut menatapnya, seperti Sakura adalah permen karet yang menempel di sepatu kulit mahal yang mungkin dibuat khusus untuknya di Italia._

 _"Maaf," gumam Sakura, malu setengah mati, "tidak melihatmu."_

 _Alis si pria seksi terangkat, terlihat menantang. Memangnya dia mengharap Sakura mengatakan apa? Maaf, izinkan aku menjilat sepatumu untuk menebus dosaku? Dan mmm, menjilat—oke jangan ke sana._

 _"Uh," gumam Sakura, bagus, cerdas sekali. "Mungkin aku sebaiknya mencari keberadaan temanku, maaf sekali lagi."_

 _Sakura tidak melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di toilet selama lima belas menit, itu menggelikan._

.

.

Suara telepon terdengar jam empat pagi, Sakura mengerang di kegelapan dan berusaha meraih ponselnya. Dia menggeser sebal layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan saat melihat foto kontak Ino.

"Halo?" gumamnya, "Ino, kau tahu ini jam berapa? kalau ini tidak penting aku akan mencakar wajahmu."

Ino tidak sedang berada di rumah—ada suara berisik dari seberang sambungan. Ino menghela nafas, "Oke. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini. Kau harus ke sini, Sasuke masuk Rumah ..."

Sakura mendudukan diri di ranjang sebelum Ino selesai berbicara, kalimat Sasuke dan Rumah Sakit mengiang di telinganya. "Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia baik- baik saja? Sial, sial, di mana bra ku?" Sakura tersandung di kegelapan, tangannya meraih saklar.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Dia baik- baik saja sekarang, dia tertabrak mobil saat di jalan pulang, tapi dia tidak terlupa parah. Hanya saja—" Ino menjeda, Sakura bisa menebak gadis pirang itu tengah mengigit bibir.

"Ino," Sakura memanggil, suaranya rendah.

"Kata dokter dia mengalami amnesia _retrograde_. Dia tidak ingat kejadian tiga tahun terakhir ini."

Udara berhenti masuk ke paru- paru Sakura, "Tiga tahun?" ulangnya, pikirannya melayang.

Di sisi lain sambungan Ino diam sebelum memecah keheningan dengan membersihkan tenggorokan. "Iya, tiga tahun. Sakura, dengar... aku ikut menyesal."

Sakura tidak mengingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai di Rumah Sakit. Dia mungkin mematikan sambungan dengan Ino karena dia sudah tidak lagi berbicara. Dia sedikit mengingat bahwa dia berjanji untuk tidak menyetir pada Ino.

Dia bertanya tentang Sasuke pada resepsionis dan diarahkan menuju lantai tiga. "Oh, _sweetheart_ ," kata resepsionis, "maaf tidak menghubungimu lebih awal. Kami tidak tahu dia memiliki kekasih, tidak ada di catatan." Sakura masih kebas, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berterimakasih, tidak mau repot mengoreksi asumsinya.

Pintu ke ruangan Sasuke sedikit membuka, cahaya tipis menyeruak menyinari koridor. Sakura tidak bisa melakukan ini, dia tidak bisa menemui Sasuke seperti ini. Dia berbalik untuk kembali pulang. Apa yang dia pikirkan, muncul di sini? Mereka bahkan tidak terikat hubungan apapun, Sakura tidak memiliki hak untuk berada di sisi ranjang Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya seperti seorang kekasih. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengingatnya.

Namun keberuntungan memang tidak pernah memihaknya. "Masuk," suara Sasuke terdengar dari dalam, "aku bisa mendengarmu di luar situ, mengganggu."

Membeku selama beberapa detik, Sakura menghela nafas dalam dan memaksa kakinya melangkah. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tahu bahwa dia ada di sini, tapi dia tetap mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, berusaha sopan.

"Uh, hai," bisiknya setelah masuk. Sasuke tengah menyandar ranjang Rumah Sakit, koran di tangan dengan wajah merengut. Dia tidak merespon sapaan Sakura selain dengan alis yang terangkat.

Sakura berusaha menemukan kata- kata dari bibirnya untuk memecahkan ketegangan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa dokter mengatakan..."

Sasuke memutar bola mata melihat usaha canggung Sakura mengobrol dengannya, "Siapa kau?"

Pertanyaan yang paling Sakura takutkan. Bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya? Hai, iya aku adalah wanita yang kau datangi untuk melakukan seks selama tiga tahun belakangan? Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan di sini, karena jelas kau tidak akan menjengukku kalau saja posisi kita bertukar?

"Aku adalah temanmu," jawab Sakura akhirnya, "dari kerjaan. Kita bekerja bersama, ya." Sakura memang bukan pembohong ulung.

"Teman?" ulang Sasuke, dan jelas dia tidak mempercayainya sama sekali, "dari kerjaan."

"Iya," Sakura segera menjelaskan, "maksudku, kau adalah seorang pengacara, dan aku adalah paralegal di Uchiha Firma, dan kau mungkin berpikir paralegal adalah orang- orang yang gagal masuk sekolah hukum. Tapi aku ingatkan lagi, _hey_ , aku melakukan tugasku dengan baik. Kalian pengacara tidak akan bisa menjadi hebat tanpa kami, karena _research_ kami adalah kunci utama kalian memenangkan kasus." Sakura menghela nafas, merona saat menyadari Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan campuran antara bingung, kesal dan terhibur.

"Mmm," gumam Sasuke, "jadi teman, aku masih tidak tahu namamu."

"Oh!" Sakura terpekik, baru menyadari dia belum memperkenalkan diri. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke mengangguk, matanya terlihat berpikir. Dan membuat Sakura sedikit takut, karena ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi yang biasa Sasuke gunakan saat sedang membuat suatu keputusan atau tebakan yang akurat untuk menjatuhkan lawannya, dan sekarang tatapan itu ia tunjukan pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, Sakura," kata Sasuke dengan suara mendesah, dan _wow_ , perubahan sikap Sasuke membuat Sakura tercengang.

Kepalanya meleleh di bawah tatapan panas Sasuke, ia merasa sedikit sedih mengingat Sasuke tidak perlu banyak berusaha untuk merayu Sakura. Mungkin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Sakura selalu mudah untuk Sasuke, dan Sasuke tahu akan hal itu, maka untuk apa berbelit- belit? Bukan hal sulit untuk mengetahui bahwa Sakura bersedia meninggalkan apapun yang ia lakukan jika dia mendapat sms atau telepon untuk datang ke apartemen Sasuke untuk seks cepat. Dan tidak, Sakura sedang tidak merasa sedih akan hal itu, kenapa dia harus sedih?

Tapi kembali lagi ke masa sekarang, "Menarik sekali saat kau mengatakan bahwa kita adalah teman," Sasuke meneruskan, seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya, matanya turun dengan pandangan panas, "saat kau datang ke sini dengan aroma tubuhku yang sangat kuat di tubuhmu dan memakai bajuku."

Sakura mencoba untuk tidak tercekat. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Yang kau pakai adalah kaos almamaterku, aku ingat menumpahkan kopi di bagian lengan dan nodanya tidak bisa hilang. Belajarlah untuk berbohong dengan lebih baik atau berhenti pura- pura tidak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan."

Sakura tidak berbohong, mereka bisa dibilang teman. Dan aroma Sasuke di tubuhnya? Itu berlebihan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Kita tidak—" Sakura membuat kutipan dengan jarinya, "seperti itu. Maksudku, kita melakukannya kadang- kadang. Tapi tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Wajah Sasuke merengut beberapa detik sebelum kembali menampakan ekspresi datar, "Ah," responnya, "aku mengerti."

Rasanya sakit melihat Sasuke seperti ini, lebih terbuka dari yang biasa ia tunjukan di depan Sakura. Ini adalah Sasuke yang Sakura temui di malam pesta perusahaan, sebelum hubungan entah apa yang mereka jalani.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi di antara malam pesta itu dan awal bermulanya hubungan rumit mereka. Tapi Sakura tahu apapun yang terjadi, itu membuat Sasuke lebih dingin, lebih tidak berperasaan dan tidak peduli. Dia tidak tahu apa yang salah—bagaimana mereka jadi semakin menjauh seiring berjalannya waktu. Tubuh sangat dekat, bergerak sempurna bersama tapi perasaan mereka semakin menjauh. Sakura bahkan tidak yakin apakah Sasuke menyadarinya.

Sakura menggosok belakang lehernya, memindahkan berat badan dari satu kaki ke lainnya. "Aku hanya datang untuk melihat bagaimana keadaanmu. Apa kau baik- baik saja?" dia mengoreksi pertanyaannya di kepala, "maksudku," sambung Sakura, "apa kau baik- baik saja untuk ukuran seseorang yang kehilangan tiga tahun ingatannya?"

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Sangat bagus,"jawabnya sarkastik, "menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Hey, aku hanya bertanya," Sakura membela diri.

Sasuke mengambil koran yang tadi ia taruh, membukanya lagi dengan aura yang memintanya keluar. Sakura mendesah. Tidak sopan, Sasuke memang tidak memiliki sopan santun.

"Tutup pintunya saat kau keluar," perintah Sasuke, dan seperti seorang idiot—

Sakura menurutinya.

.

.

 _"Naruto," Sakura mendesis di ponselnya. "Kau di mana? Kau harus cepat ke sini, aku rasa aku baru saja menyinggung seorang pembunuh berantai."_

 _Untungnya toilet sedang dalam keadaan kosong, Sakura sudah cukup malu apalagi jika ditambah dengan seseorang mendengar percakapan putus asanya. Kuota malunya sudah terpenuhi hari ini, terimakasih banyak._

 _Suara pesta perusahaan masih terdengar dari luar, hanya semakin mengingatkan Sakura dengan tatapan tajam si pria seksi yang masih ada di luar sana._

 _Namun Naruto adalah sahabat yang buruk. Sakura sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengeliminasinya dari posisinya. "Maaf, maaf..." kata Naruto. "Aku masih di rumah. Kau tahu bagaimana Hinata—dia sedang menyidam pizza dengan topping selai nanas dan meminta aku membuatnya sendiri. Serius, Sakura, susah sekali mencari nanas malam- malam begini." pria malang itu terdengar putus asa._

 _Sakura akan bersimpati jika saja ini adalah hari biasa, tapi tidak sekarang. "Kau tidak membantu," dia mendengus, "aku baru saja membuat seorang pria marah, dia mungkin sedang mengincar nyawaku sekarang."_

 _"Oh," respon Naruto, seperti baru sadar arah pembicaraan Sakura, "siapa?"_

 _"Tidak tahu," bisik Sakura, membuka sedikit pintu toiletnya untuk mengintip ke luar. "Tinggi, misterius, rambut hitam, seksi setengah mati? Ada ide?"_

 _Sakura dapat mendengar kebingungan Naruto. "Lupakan," Sakura mendesah, keluar dari toilet._

 _"Sasuke Uchiha," sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangnya, Sakura hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya kaget._

 _"Apa—"_

 _Si pria seksi berdiri di belakangnya, menyandar di dinding keramik hitam di koridor yang menuju ke toilet. "Kau bilang kau tidak tahu siapa aku, jadi aku memperkenalkan diri." Dia menyapukan pandangan dari ujung kaki hingga rambut Sakura, tatapannya intens seperti membakar kulitnya. "Sasuke Uchiha," katanya lagi._

 _"Sasuke," ulang Sakura dengan nafas terperangah, dia melihat tatapan Sasuke jatuh di bibirnya sebelum kembali menatap matanya, pupil hitamnya melebar dan seperti berkilau dengan hasrat. Wow, pria ini sangat wangi dan memabukan, Sakura ingin tidur dikelilingi aroma ini sepanjang hari._

 _Sasuke menegapkan tubuhnya, melangkah mendekati Sakura dan menyudutkannya ke dinding. Oh, pikir Sakura saat dia dapat merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke menekannya. Wanginya membuat Sakura ingin menciumi Sasuke sepanjang hari._

 _"Sepertinya aku belum tahu namanu, Nona." Sasuke berbisik dengan nada lembut dan manis—seperti Sakura adalah seseorang yang pantas untuk dipuja. Kedua mata hitam itu sayu mendamba._

 _"Sakura," jawabnya, tubuhnya sepenuhnya tertekan ke dinding keramik, "aku Sakura."_

 _Bibir Sasuke berkedut menahan senyum, "Hai, Sakura," panggil Sasuke, seperti mencoba nama Sakura di bibirnya, suaranya rendah penuh..._

 _"Sasuke!" suara seorang wanita dari ruang utama terdengar, dan momen di antara keduanya berakhir. Sakura seketika merindukan panas tubuh Sasuke saat pria itu menjauh dari tubuhnya, sebelum menoleh. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah dengan kacamata yang membuatnya terlihat cerdas berjalan menghampiri._

 _"Karin," sapa Sasuke, dan oh._

 _Oh._

 _Sakura adalah orang bodoh. Dia seharusnya tahu orang seperti Sasuke tidak akan tertarik pada orang sepertinya, tidak tanpa suatu agenda. Dan dari cara Karin menatapnya tajam, sepeti memberitahunya bahwa Sasuke tidak benar- benar mendekatinya. Kekecewaan menghampiri Sakura, disusul rasa malu. Sasuke mungkin mendekatinya untuk membuat pacarnya—Karin—cemburu._

 _Bagus._

 _"Itachi mencarimu, Sasuke," kata Karin, dia tidak menatap Sakura lebih jauh._

 _Sisa pesta hanya kilasan kejadian kabur, Sakura mengernyit mengingat kebodohannya setiap dia melihat Sasuke di tengah kerumunan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menatapnya, namun Karin—dia merasakan tatapan penilaiannya tidak pernah lepas._

 _Sakura mencoba berbaur beberapa saat agar terlihat seperti dia tidak berusaha kabur dari pesta di kesempatan pertama yang dia dapat. Masih jam sepuluh, dan kerumunan sedikit menipis saat Sakura menuju ruang penyimpanan coat. Sakura memberikan nomer mantelnya, menunggu petugas mengambilkannya._

 _Saat dia berada di dalam taksi, Sakura baru menyadari ada secarik kertas di dalam saku dalam coat yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Kertas itu, saat dia melihatnya lebih teliti adalah kertas berkualitas mahal yang tebal dan halus, seperti kartu nama mahal pada umumnya. Satu sisi hanyalah lembaran kosong. Merengut, Sakura membalikan kartu itu, menggigit pipi bagian dalam saat melihat tulisan Sasuke Uchiha, Pengacara Senior, Uchiha Firma dengan detail kontak dicetak dengan warna emas. Ada nomer ponsel yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan rapi, walau terlihat seperti ditulis buru- buru, dengan tambahan 'Telepon aku,' di bawahnya._

 _._

 _._

Bukan rahasia bagi Sakura bahwa Karin Uchiha tidak begitu menyukainya.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang menggangunya, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah melewati tingkatan di mana Karin tidak lagi mengira dia merayu dan menggunakan pesonanya untuk mendapatkan posisi lebih tinggi lewat Sasuke di malam pesta perusahaan. Karena A) apa kau sudah melihat Sakura? Dia tidak memiliki pesona, b) dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa Sasuke saat itu, dan C) Sakura memiliki rasa percaya diri yang rendah, bagaimana bisa dia berani merayu Sasuke?

Intinya adalah, Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Karin Uchiha mengunjungi apartemennya di hari setelah dia mengunjungi Sasuke di rumahsakit. Hari sabtu, untungnya, tapi itu berarti Sakura masih berada di ranjangnya sampai jam dua belas, saat Karin mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Itu membuat Sakura membukakan pintu dengan rambut berantakan dan masih memakai piama tidurnya—yang terdiri dari celana pendek dan kaos superhero yang sudah dia pakai sejak SMA. Canggung.

Sakura tidak berusaha mengintip lebih dulu lewat _peephole_ sebelum membukakan pintu dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Maka dia mendapatkan kernyitan penuh dari Karin. Sakura menjulurkan lidah di dalam kepalanya, ini hari Sabtu, dia boleh bermalas- malasan.

" _Well_?" Karin bertanya, alisnya terangkat tidak sabar, sama seperti kebiasaan Sasuke. Hh, Sasuke...Baru satu hari, dan Sakura sudah merindukannya, sungguh menggelikan. "Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

Sakura mengangguk, dia melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi. "Buatkan aku juga," suara Karin terdengar dari ruang tamu, Sakura hanya memutar bola mata.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura mendudukan diri di sofa super nyaman dengan cangkir mengepul di tangannya. Karin mengendus curiga kopinya, posisi duduknya seperti dia sedang berada di singasana dan bukannya di sofa yang Sakura beli di _garage sale_.

Setelah menyesap likuid surga di cangkirnya, Sakura merasa seperti manusia kembali. "Jadi," dia memulai, "ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Tidak mungkin Karin Uchiha berkunjung ke apartemennya karena iseng. Dia jelas memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Karin adalah salah satu petinggi Uchiha Firma, bersama dengan Itachi Uchiha, suaminya. Dia memutar cangkirnya sebelum menaruhnya di atas meja setelah menyesap kecil. Dia menatap sekeliling apartemen Sakura dengan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Jadi, Sakura," katanya, "berapa lama kau dan Sasuke..." dia mengayunkan tangannya membuat gestur yang Sakura tangkap sebagai berhubungan seks.

"Tiga tahun," jawab Sakura, memeluk cangkir dengan kedua tangan, "dan aku rasa kau tahu pasti tentang itu."

Karin mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku tahu," akunya, "dan tentu saja Sasuke sudah memperjelas bahwa, uh, hubungan kalian tidak akan menghasilkan apapun di masa depan?" Nadanya seperti sebuah pertanyaan, tapi kalimat Karin lebih seperti sebuah pernyataan.

 _Ah_.

Jadi dia ingin membahas ini. "Ya, tapi aku pikir ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Kuku panjang indahnya mengetuk meja kopi. "Oh tidak," dia setuju, "tapi apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk Sasuke merasa bosan dengan seseorang? Dan saatnya mencari sesuatu yang baru?"

Sakura bukan seorang pengacara. Dia benci permainan kata seperti ini. "Kau mau aku putus darinya," kata Sakura memotong.

Karin mengerutkan hidung, "Putus? Itu menyiratkan bahwa kalian terikat sebuah komitmen, atau hubungan jangka panjang, yang kita semua tahu bukan begitu kasusnya. Jadi tidak, aku mau kau berhenti melakukan apa yang biasa kau lakukan dengannya."

Jujur saja, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan sampai membuat Karin sangat tidak menyukainya. Interaksi mereka hanya sepintas lalu dan biasa saja. Namun Karin selalu memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar menahan marah, hal bodoh karena dia tidak memiliki hak untuk tersinggung. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu, ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Karin menyandarkan punggung, dan Sakura merasa masam melihat bagaimana Karin bisa mengubah sofanya menjadi singasana pribadi. "Jangan bodoh, Sakura. Apa menurutmu aku melakukan ini tanpa alasan? Sasuke adalah adik iparku, dia bercerita tentang kehidupannya padaku. Dia sudah berpikir untuk mengakhiri semua ini selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku hanya membantunya dengan mengakhiri ini. Lagipula dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat siapa kau."

Rasanya Sakura seperti dihantam palu godam, udara pergi dari paru- parunya. "Beberapa bulan?" ulangnya, semua harga dirinya pergi.

Cangkir di tangannya tiba- tiba terasa berat, maka dia meletakannya di meja dengan suara klak keras. Dia pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan, karena setelah itu mata Karin melembut dan dia menepuk canggung lengan Sakura.

"Dengar," katanya, "aku yakin Sasuke menyukaimu, Tapi kau harus memahami bahwa tidak akan ada masa depan untuk kalian. Dia butuh sosok dengan nama keluarga stabil untuk mendampinginya,"

Tentu, Karin, silahkan lanjut putarkan pisau yang sudah kau tusuk di jantungku. Tidak apa- apa, Sakura memang memiliki sisi masokis.

Sakura tidak bisa menatap mata Karin, dia hanya menatap kosong cangkir kopinya, matanya memanas. Setelah beberapa lama, Karin berdiri. "Aku pulang," katanya pelan, dan Sakura ingat dia mengangguk.

Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu, dan bangun dari sofa pukul tujuh sore dalam gelap. Jantungnya berdetak sakit di dadanya.

.

.

 _Saat Sakura mendapat promosi jabatan di Uchiha Firma tujuh bulan kemudian, orang pertama yang ingin ia hubungi setelah ayahnya adalah Sasuke. Itu adalah reaksi refleks dari otaknya. Tapi tidak demikian hubungan di antara mereka, tentu saja. Maka Sakura menahan diri, dan menelepon Ino sebagai gantinya._

 _Ino sangat senang mendengarnya dan mengajak Sakura untuk merayakan dengan mentraktir minum di bar saat mereka bertemu untuk makan malam perayaan. Menuju bar favorit mereka pukul delapan, Ino merangkulnya bangga saat mereka masuk, diikuti Naruto, Hinata, dan Sai. Malam itu berlalu samar- samar, makanan berminyak, percakapan tidak jelas, dan asupan alkohol tanpa henti. Sakura sudah merasa tipsy saat jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh._

 _Hinata dan Naruto pulang pukul sepuluh seperempat, mencemaskan bayi mereka yang ditinggalkan bersama ibu Hinata. Ino sedang berada di kamar mandi, mungkin masih menungu dengan antrian panjang. Maka hanya tinggal dia dan Sai, Sai sedang merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Sakura saat Sasuke Uchiha berjalan masuk ke bar._

 _Perhatiannya tertuju pada Sakura detik dia memasuki ruangan, mata menatap meja mereka tajam, dan whoa, dia terlihat marah. Mungkin karena Sakura sedikit mabuk, tapi melihat Sasuke marah kepadanya membuat Sakura ikut marah. Dan malam ini tidak seharusnya membuat dia marah._

 _Sakura baru saja naik jabatan, yang dia inginkan adalah untuk merasa gembira dengan pencapaiannya. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Sasuke yang sedang marah. Tidak._

 _Alis Sasuke memperlihatkan mode pembunuh berantai saat dia melangkah menuju meja mereka. Ino, masih entah di mana._

 _"Sakura," Sasuke menyapa dengan menggeretakan gigi, Sakura mengangguk, "siapa temanmu?"_

 _Dalam ketegangan dan interaksi canggung itu, Sai melepaskan rangkulan tangannya. "Uh, hai Sasuke," sapa Sakura, "Ini Sai, dari Uchiha Firma, dia kepala IT, dan temanku. Sai, ini Sasuke Uchiha, dari Uchiha Firma, seperti yang sudah bisa kau tebak dari namanya, karena—"_

 _"Sakura," potong Sasuke tersenyum, dan sial, itu adalah senyum paling tidak ramah , dan super berbahaya, "diam."_

 _"Oke," Sakura membuat gerakan mengunci mulutnya._

 _Dan tentu saja saat itu Ino memutuskan untuk menampakan diri. "Oh, Hai Sasuke," sapanya. Oh, Sakura lupa menyebutkan bahwa Ino adalah asisten pribadi Sasuke._

 _"Aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang," kata Sasuke pada Ino, menarik lengan atas Sakura. Sakura akan dengan senang hati protes, namun saat tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh hangat Sasuke, kalimat protesnya menyangkut di tenggorokan, karena pelukan Sasuke terasa amat nyaman._

 _Sakura tidak memperhatikan percakapan di antara mereka setelahnya, terlalu terlena dengan aroma lezat tubuh yang memeluknya. Sasuke menggiringnya menuju mobilnya, memasukan Sakura ke kursi penumpang. Sakura mungkin tertidur di perjalanan, karena saat dia tersadar, mereka sudah berada di garasi bawah tanah apartemen Sasuke, apa?_

 _"Rumahku?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke hanya menjawab tidak dengan nada kasar sebelum keluar dari mobil, memutar membukakan pintu untuk Sakura yang keluar dengan langkah sempoyongan. Sasuke menuntunnya menuju pintu lift, Sakura memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala pada dada Sasuke saat menunggu lift._

 _Apartemen Sasuke gelap saat mereka sampai, Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju kamarnya. Seperti ada tombol yang baru saja dinyalakan, pikiran Sakura yang tadinya terpengaruh alkohol dan rasa kantuk menghilang saat betisnya mengenai ranjang Sasuke._

 _"Sini, sini..." lenguh Sakura, mencoba melepas baju yang ia kenakan, Sasuke sudah menyalakan lampu dan melangah ke arahnya, tangan kekarnyanya bergerak melepas kancing kemejanya, mata masih mengunci tubuh Sakura. Sakura mungkin harusnya merasa malu karena dia tidak merasa malu bertingkah nakal di depan Sasuke, namun dia masih dalam pengaruh alkohol._

 _Saat Sasuke sudah sampai di depan Sakura, dia sudah telanjang, Sakura masih kesulitan berkutat dengan kancing dan resleting._

 _Sasuke menghela nafas, tangannya mendorong dada Sakura sampai gadis itu terjatuh ke ranjang. Tangan kekarnya mulai melepaskan pakaian Sakura, gadis itu merasa lebih panas saat Sasuke berhasil melepaskan bajunya._

 _Baju dan celana akhirnya terlepas, Sasuke mulai menciumi betis Sakura lalu ke atas. Ujung hidung Sasuke terasa dingin menyapu kulit halus Sakura. Sasuke diam di sana beberapa saat, menghirup wangi Sakura. Jika saja itu adalah orang lain, maka Sakura akan mendeskripsikannya sikap Sasuke dengan kata lembut, seperti seseorang mencumbu kekasihnya. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menjatuhkannya ke tengah ranjang. Tangan Sasuke meraba seluruh kulit porselen yang bisa dia capai. Bibirnya menghisap leher Sakura, meninggalkan tanda di tengkuk kemudian satu lagi di bawah telinga._

 _Sakura sudah sangat basah. Dia tahu Sasuke tidak suka saat dia menyentuh dirinya sendiri saat mereka bersama. Namun sepertinya Sasuke belum berniat berpindah dari leher Sakura, masih meninggalkan tanda di tempat yang tidak mungkin bisa ia tutupi besok._

 _"Sasuke, cepat..." Sakura melenguh, bibir, lidah dan ujung jari Sasuke sibuk bermain dengan puncak dada Sakura memberikan sengatan pada pangkal pahanya. Sakura menganggat pinggulnya, berusaha mencari friksi dengan tubuh Sasuke, dapat ia rasakan likuid merembas dari sana._

 _"Sial," Sasuke mendesis merasakan gerakan pinggul Sakura, tangannya membuka lebar paha Sakura dan hanya menatap selama beberapa saat. Sakura tahu wajahnya sudah merah padam karena malu, pahanya bergerak menutup membuat Sasuke menggeram. Mata pria itu tak lepas menatap Sakura, iris penuh hasrat sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana._

 _Pria itu senang mempermainkan hasrat Sakura, dia akan berhenti tepat saat Sakura hanya berjarak sejengkal dari puncak. "Sasuke... aku mohon..."_

 _Menaruh dua bantal di bawah Sakura, dia membuat tubuh bagian bawah Sakura semakin terbuka dengan sudut yang ia inginkan. "Aku akan mencumbumu dengan keras, kau tidak akan mengingat nama orang lain selain aku." Sasuke mengigit leher Sakura cukup keras._

 _._

 _Sasuke selalu lebih lembut setelah mereka selesai, memperlakukan Sakura seperti gadis itu adalah kekasihnya. Dan Sakura selalu menikmatinya, kedekatan dan intimasi, bagian Sasuke yang ia damba dan simpan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Setelah melepaskan diri, Sasuke mengambil bantal dari bawah tubuh Sakura, mengangkat tubuh lemas Sakura untuk posisi yang lebih nyaman. Dia memeluk Sakura erat ke dadanya, menghujani pelipis Sakura dengan ciuman seringan kapas. Sakura selalu memutar wajahnya untuk menyambut sebuah ciuman lembut, hangat basah, dan perlahan._

 _"Kau melakukannya dengan hebat," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, membuat hatinya meluap bahagia. Dia mencoba mengatur perasaannya, membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke, menyesap aroma tubuh mereka yang tercampur bersama._

 _Dia mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa ini sudah cukup, bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan lebih dari yang orang lain dapatkan._

 _Tapi sekali lagi, siapa yang sedang dia coba bohongi?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** Apa ini? Benernya mau oneshot, tapi ternyata masih setengahnya aku udah berasa terlalu panjang, jadilah aku penggal. Alur bolak-balik mungkin masih sedikit membingungan apalagi kalau dipenggal sampai sini. But bear with me, people.

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca. See you in the near-ish future~

Kritik, saran dan pendapat (atau ada yang mau menebak apa reaksi Sasuke selanjutnya ) silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between The Line**

 **By:** the autumn evening

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but the story is mine

 **Warning:** AU. Typos. OOC. Two-shots. Amnesia!Sasuke

 **Summary:**

Sakura tahu dia beruntung. Dia cukup mapan, memiliki pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji tinggi, sekumpulan sahabat setia, seorang ayah yang menyayanginya, rumah yang hangat, dan seorang pria seksi sebagai partner seks. adalah, Sakura mendapatkan hal baik lebih dari cukup daripada apa yang biasa orang lain dapatkan, dia tidak seharusnya mengeluh. Tapi siapa yang sedang ia coba bohongi? Dia sedang membicarakan dirinya, tentu saja tidak begitu kenyataannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan sex-tanpa status selama tiga tahun, saat Sasuke kehilangan ingatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke adalah yang pertama untukku," kata Sakura.

Nyonya Tsunade—tetangganya yang sudah Sakura anggap seperti ibunya- mengangguk, memahami. Terkadang Sakura merasa sangat bersyukur mengenalnya. Nyonya Tsunade adalah satu- satunya orang yang tidak akan menghakimi atau mencela apa yang sudah Sakura lakukan.

"Aku tahu bahwa partner pertamamu, adalah seseorang yang tidak akan kau lupakan. Seseorang yang akan selalu memiliki tempat di hatimu. Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang salah. Aku bangga padamu karena sudah berani menjalin hubungan pertamamu."

Sakura mendengus, "Tidak bisa dibilang hubungan, kan?"

Nada Nyonya Tsunade kuat dan sungguh- sungguh saat dia kembali berbicara. "Itu tidak benar, Sakura. Tidak penting bagaimana pandangan Sasuke atau Karin tentang ini. Jika menurutmu itu adalah sebuah hubungan, maka begitulah adanya."

"Bagian terburuknya," kata Sakura, "adalah bahwa aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Aku selalu bisa melihat ada ujung di hubungan kami. Masa depan Sasuke yang tidak melibatkan aku, dan aku tahu itu." Sakura benci ini. Dia benci patah hati. Siapa yang tidak?

Nyonya Tsunade tidak mengatakan apapun, membiarkan keheningan yang nyaman melingkupi mereka. Tangan hangatnya mengelus tangan Sakura.

"Aku rasa," suara Sakura terdengar tercekat, menahan rasa panas di kedua matanya, "aku rasa aku mencintainya."

Matahari bersinar terang di luar rumah nyonya Tsunade, indah dan cerah.

Hari yang menyakitkan.

.

.

 _Jelas sekali bahwa Naruto tidak menyetujui apa yang Sakura lakukan dari awal._

 _"Aku tidak yakin ini ide bagus, Sakura," kata Naruto, mengelus tengkuknya, "aku tidak yakin kau bisa menghadapi hubungan- tanpa status. Kau bahkan terbawa perasaan melihat anak kucing sendirian di jalan! Dan dari caramu menjelaskan bagaimana perilakunya di pesta? Creepy."_

 _"Naruto," Sakura mendesah, "tenang. Aku akan baik- baik saja. Aku akan meneleponnya, mendapatkan seks hebat dengan pria super seksi, tidak lagi jadi seorang perawan, dan bisa membanggakannya. Apa yang harus dicemaskan?"_

 _"Hanya saja—kau tahu—Sasuke," nada Naruto putus asa._

 _Sakura menepuk punggung Naruto, "Semua akan baik- baik saja, Naruto."_

 _Kalimat menutup klise._

 _._

 _._

Sudah dua minggu sejak kecelakaan Sasuke saat Sakura mendapat telepon dari kantor.

"Halo?" jawab Sakura.

"Hei Sakura! Sedang apa?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, kenapa Ino menelepon dari kantor dan menanyakan hal seperti ini? Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Sedang di ruang catatan kasus. Ada apa?"

Terdengar sahabat pirangnya menghela nafas, tahu bahwa basa- basinya sia- sia.

"Sakura, aku mendapat pesan dari Karin untuk memberitahumu agar mengambil barang pribadimu di apartemen Sasuke paling lambat hari Jumat ini." Nadanya terdengar menyesal.

Sungguh sebuah ironi, Karin meminta sahabat Sakura untuk secara tidak langsung menghilangkan jejak hatinya yang patah. Ino, gadis pirang itu adalah orang paling profesional yang Sakura kenal, tentu saja dia melakukannya, di jam kerja, menggunakan fasilitas kantor.

Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, maka ia hanya mengatakan terimakasih, sebelum menutup telepon.

Detik selanjutnya, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

'Maafkan aku, Sakura' adalah isi pesan dari nomer Ino.

Sakura mendesah lelah, hari ini adalah hari Kamis. Dia mendudukan diri di lantai, karena kursi terdekat berada di ujung koridor dan dia tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk berjalan ke sana.

Sakura tahu dia berlebihan. Barang- barangnya bahkan tidak begitu banyak di apartemen Sasuke. Hanya saja dengan mengambilnya, pada akhirnya dia menerima kenyataan bahwa apapun yang sudah mereka lakukan, benar- benar berakhir.

Dua minggu ini tidak susah menghindari Sasuke atau Karin. Mereka bekerja di gedung yang sama, memang, tapi pengacara sibuk seperti mereka tidak pernah turun untuk membaur dengan pion rendahan seperti Sakura. Mereka bahkan tidak berada di lantai yang sama.

Kantor Sasuke ada di lantai 21, sedangkan pegawai kecil seperti Sakura menempati lantai sepuluh ke bawah. Karin sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke _Seattle_ , untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, menenangkan diri. Sekarang jam tujuh malam hari kamis, itu berarti jadwal Sasuke untuk ke _gym_ sampai dua jam ke depan, Sakura bisa pergi ke apartemennya, mengambil barang lalu keluar tanpa harus berinteraksi dengannya.

Sakura menandai progres penyelidikan yang sedang ia kerjakan sebelum menutup buku catatan dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Meraih tas lalu mengucap salam kepada beberapa rekan yang masih bekerja lembur sepertinya.

Dia memaksakan diri menuju apartemen Sasuke. Anggap saja ini seperti menangani luka, dia harus mensterilkannya, maka dia akan baik- baik saja. Tidak peduli betapa sakit pada awalnya. Keluar dari taksi, dada Sakura seperti dihantam palu godam kembali saat penjaga pintu mengangguk dan menyapanya dengan halo, mau menemui kekasihmu? Mereka berbicara beberapa lama sebelum Sakura mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah menunggunya yang dibalas dengan kekehan dan mata berkedip mengerti.

Perjalanan naik menuju pintu apartemen Sasuke lebih sakit dari yang ia bayangkan. Sakura menyentuh permukaan dinding lift, mengelus tombol angka sebelum memencetnya. Dia bahkan berdiri di koridor, untuk sekedar menatap motif dinding.

Tuhan, dia sangat menggelikan.

Sakura mengambil dua kotak kardus dari troli kebersihan yang ada di ruang supply sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke dengan menggesekan kunci-kartu yang masih ia simpan di dompetnya. Dia tidak akan datang ke sini lagi, ini kali terakhir.

Apartemen Sasuke gelap, maka gadis merah muda itu menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Cahaya seketika menerangi furnitur maskulin, bersih dan modern milik Sasuke. Dia melangkah menuju dapur terbuka, menyentuh permukaan meja granit dingin dengan ujung jarinya. Matanya terpejam, membayangkan sarapan- sarapan pagi yang mereka habiskan bersama, dengan canda ringan dan tawa renyah berdua.

Aroma parfum manis Sakura masih dapat tercium dari saat terakhir kunjungan Sakura ke sini tiga minggu lalu. Rasanya menyesakan bahwa wangi ini akan segera memudar, dengan semua jejak Sakura di kehidupan Sasuke.

Sakura menuju kamar utama. Dia tidak bersusah payah menyalakan lampu, tidak perlu, karena dia mengenal kamar ini seperti kamarnya sendiri.

Bajunya terletak di sudut _walk-in_ _closet_ Sasuke, terdiri dari pakaian dalam, kaos, dan beberapa setelan kerja jika ia menginap di sini. Sakura berlutut untuk mengambilnya, setengah hati melipat beberapa pakaian sebelum memasukannyaa ke kotak. Kepalanya berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apa arti dibalik apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Dia tidak mendengar suara gesekan kunci di pintu depan, atau suara pintu yang dibuka, atau suara langkah kaki dan nafas Sasuke.

Maka saat dia bangkit, dengan kotak penuh di tangannya untuk keluar dari dalam lemari, dia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tengah menyandar di daun pintu, mata gelap menatapnya.

Sakura memekik kaget, tangan memegang dadanya yang berdetak gila. Sasuke, _si brengsek_ itu menyeringai.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ada di rumah," kata Sakura, "hari Kamis biasanya kau ada di gym."

Sasuke mengangkat alis, dan Sakura menyadari—oh, ya, dia tidak kenal aku, maka pasti aneh untuk Sasuke.

"Belum boleh terlalu banyak bergerak," Sasuke mengernyit, "perintah Dokter."

Sakura tahu Sasuke benci tidak aktif dan tidak produktif, maka dia mengangguk simpati.

Mereka berdiri canggung seperti itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sakura membersihkan tenggorokan, "Aku, uh, akan mengambil barangku yang ada di ruang tengah." Dia melangkah maju, menunggu Sasuke memberinya jalan karena dia menghalangi jalan keluar. Namun dia tetap berdiri di pintu, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca, lengan melipat di depan dada.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke, dan Sakura merasa dia tidak perlu menjawab, rasanya seperti Sasuke ingin mencoba mengucapkan namanya, mengetes bagaimana terasa di lidahnya. "Kenapa kau mengemasi barangmu?"

Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang udara di ruangan ini semakin menipis beberapa detik ini?

"Um," Sakura mencoba menghindar, "aku hanya berpikir, aku tidak mau menghalangimu. Kau pasti perlu waktu untuk—" dia menggerakan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, "—mengembalikan ingatanmu."

Sasuke menegakan tubuh, menggiring Sakura mundur ke dinding. Sial. Sasuke harus berhenti melakukan ini. Memenjarakan tubuh Sakura, Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya sangat dekat, nafas menghembus panas di telinga Sakura.

"Kau pembohong yang payah."

Sakura menelan ludah, "Serius, kau tidak ingin aku di sekitarmu, dan aku mungkin sebaiknya pergi sekarang, jadi—"

Sasuke memundurkan kepalanya agar ia bisa menatap Sakura sepenuhnya, "Diam."

"Hey," protes Sakura, "ak—"

Bibir Sasuke menekan kuat di bibirnya, memotong kalimatnya. Cara ini semakin menyebalkan. Tapi Sakura tidak mengeluh, tidak saat lidah memaksa Sasuke mulai membelah bibinya meminta akses, menjilat dan merasai Sakura seperti dia adalah makanan penutup paling lezat di _buffet_ dan hanya ada tersisa satu.

Sakura mendesah. Dia mengakuinya, dia memang tidak bisa mempertahankan diri di hadapan Sasuke. Dia menjatuhkan kotak yang masih terperangkap di antara tubuh mereka, sama sekali tidak mendengar suara 'duk' yang dihasilkan saat membentur lantai. Tangannya bergerak sendiri meraup rahang Sasuke dan menyelip di rambut hitam pekat yang terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya karena ini sudah lewat dari jadwal potong rambut bulanannya.

Sasuke melenguh, mengangkat tubuh Sakura untuk melingkarkan kaki di pinggulnya. "Teman, huh," katanya, di sela ciuman menuntut yang merubah isi kepala Sakura menjadi bubur.

Kata- kata Sasuke mengubah hasrat yang menggumpul di bawah perut Sakura menjadi es. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Sasuke—Sasukenya, Sasuke yang bisa mengingat dan tidak sedang bingung—tidak menginginan ini. Dia sudah berniat mengakhiri ini selama beberapa bulan. Itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menerima perlakuan Sakura yang memanfaatkan hilangnya ingatan Sasuke untuk kembali ke sisinya.

"Stop," hela Sakura, menarik tubuh, bibir dan tangannya menjauh dari Sasuke. "Stop Sasuke, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, ini tidak benar."

Nafas Sasuke berat, wajahnya masih berjarak beberapa senti. Dia mendesah kesal, "Apa?" tangannya turun mencengkeram pinggul Sakura, "tubuhmu mengatakan tidak ada masalah."

Pinggul Sakura mengejar tangan tubuh Sasuke, dapat ia rasakan betapa siapnya pria di depannya. Pria itu menyeringai menyadari gerakan tanpa sadar tubuh gadis di hadapannya.

Sakura memukul dada Sasuke, "Tidak, Sasuke, aku serius. Kita tidak boleh melakukannya." Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sasuke, ia terus berbicara untuk memenuhi keheningan, "aku tahu kau pikir kau menginginkan ini sekarang, tapi percayalah padaku, sebenarnya kau tidak ingin. Dan kalau aku tidur denganmu sekarang, saat ingatanmu kembali, kau akan membenciku. Dan aku tidak mau kau membenciku. Ditambah lagi, ini bukan sesuatu yang kau butuhkan sekarang. Yang kau butuhkan adalah istirahat yang cukup dan bersantai dan mencoba mengingat perlahan. Atau kau bisa mulai dengan memperbaiki motor yang selalu kau ingin lakukan tapi tidak pernah sempat. Tapi kau dan aku? Bukan ide yang bagus."

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, hasrat Sakura sama sekali tidak menurun.

Sial.

Respon Sasuke hanya tubuhnya yang menekan semakin dekat, kepalanya menunduk untuk menghujani leher Sakura dengan ciuman selembut bulu. Berlawanan dengan akal sehat, tubuh Sakura bergerak sendiri memberi akses kepada Sasuke. Keseimbangan seutuhnya ia tumpukan pada dada Sasuke saat pria itu mulai menghisap dan menggigit lehernya.

Pikiran Sakura melayang pada fakta bahwa Karin ada di luar kota—

Sasuke menginginkannya sekarang, dia masih menginginkan Sakura—

Sakura pantas mendapatkan ini, dia pantas mendapatkannya, ini bukan hal besar—

Tidak ada paksaan—

Persetan.

Pikir Sakura sebelum gadis itu melompat mencium Sasuke dengan kedua kaki dan tangan melingkari tubuh kekar itu sekali lagi.

.

.

 _Sudah lima bulan sejak mereka memulai—semua ini. Sakura mendapat undangan untuk pesta cocktail reuni SMA sabtu mendatang. Itu adalah acara yang cukup besar, dan Sakura sangat ingin mengajak Sasuke sebagai teman._

 _Bukan sebuah ide bagus, bahkan Naruto, si Tuan Tidak Peka berpikir demikian. "Sakura, tidak ada yang membawa teman, yang ada teman kencan," katanya sambil membuat susu formula untuk bayi berusia tiga bulannya—Hinata sedang keluar untuk membeli pampers. "Jangan lakukan."_

 _Naruto memang sahabat paling hebat, dia tidak pernah membahas fakta bahwa Sakura sudah 120% jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. "Jadi... aku tidak usah mengajaknya?"Sakura menegaskan._

 _"Untuk terakhir kalinya, tidak. Tidak. TIDAK."_

 _"Hey! Tidak usah marah dong, aku hanya memastikan," suara Boruto terdengar dari ruang sebelah, membuat Naruto dengan cepat menutup botol susu formula dan lari meninggalkan Sakura._

 _"Baiklah, terimakasih Naruto." teriak Sakura sambil meninggalkan rumah Naruto yang sudah sepenuhnya lupa dengan kehadirannya._

 _Namun Sakura dikenal sebagai pribadi keras kepala. Maka dia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Sasuke untuk bertanya apakah dia ada di rumah dan sedang tidak sibuk sebelum menyetop taksi menuju apartemen pria itu. Dia bisa bertanya secara tidak langsung, melihat apakah Sasuke mau datang ke pesta reuni bersamanya._

 _Saat dia sudah sampai di apartemen Sasuke, dia menyesali tindakan spontanitasnya. Sasuke sudah memperjelas di awal bahwa mereka tidak bersama. Mereka tidak dalam sebuah hubungan. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih._

 _Dia tengah mempertimbangkan untuk pergi saat pintu mengayun terbuka, sebuah senyum predator menyambutnya. "Lama sekali," katanya, meraih lengan Sakura yang terbungkus kaos panjang ke dalam._

 _Dua jam kemudian, saat mereka berdua berkeringat dengan nafas terengah, Sakura merasa tidak ada ruginya menanyakannya pada Sasuke. Sakura sudah membuka mulut saat Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dari atas sofa, tempat mereka tergeletak setelah dua jam seks, menyuruh Sakura untuk membersihan diri. Saat itu Sakura baru menyadari keberadaan koper di dekat pintu. "Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya, meraih bajunya untuk menuju ke kamar mandi._

 _"Keperluan bisnis," gumam Sasuke, "aku akan ke luar kota sampai minggu depan. Ada apa?" Sasuke melirik._

 _Sakura merasa kecewa. Kalau begitu dia tidak perlu bertanya apakah Sasuke mau pergi dengannya atau tidak. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa saat kau sudah kembali." Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit... entahlah, kecewa? Sebelum mengangguk dan detik selanjutnya sudah mengalihkan perhatian pada email di iPad. Sakura menghela nafas sebelum menuju kamar mandi.._

 _._

 _._

Karin akan membunuh Sakura.

Dua belas hari lagi dia akan kembali dari kantor cabang _Seattle_. Sejak malam Sakura mengambil barangnya di apartemen Sasuke, mereka berdua bagai kembar siam yang tidak dapat dipisahkan pinggulnya. Secara literal.

Sakura bangun tidur dengan migrain terparah sepanjang hidupnya. Dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya demam tinggi, matanya berkunang- kunang, tenggorokannya sakit. Dia tidak bisa bangun dari ranjangnya dan kesusahan meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang. Dia jelas tidak akan menghubungi ayahnya, dia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya cemas. Naruto tidak ada dalam pilihan, karena Naruto dan Hinata tengah melakukan liburan pertama dengan Boruto. Sedang Ino tidak bisa dihubungi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menelepon Sasuke. "Uchiha," jawabnya pada deringan ketiga.

"Sasuke..." suara Sakura lemah, tiba- tiba merasa tidak yakin.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Aku sedang _meeting_ ,"

"Maaf," kata Sakura, "hanya saja, aku sakit... Ino tidak menjawab teleponnya, aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa. Apa mungkin kau bisa—"

Sakura dapat merasakan ketegangan di udara, "Kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, apa kau mungkin bisa membantuku, memberitahu Ino? Kalau kau tidak bisa— "

"Aku ke situ," potong Sasuke sebelum mengakhiri panggilan.

Kalau saja Sakura dalam keadaan sehat, dia pasti kesal pada sikap Sasuke. Tidak sampai dua puluh menit kemudian, suara bel berbunyi. Seberapa cepat Sasuke mengemudi? Apartemen Sakura berjarak tiga puluh menit perjalanan dari Uchiha Firma saat tidak sedang macet. Sasuke melangkah masuk membawa sekantung besar buah dan makanan, dan seorang dokter pribadi.

"Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada bingung, dia hanya meminta Sasuke mengatakan pada Ino untuk merawatnya, namun pria itu datang sendiri untuk merawat—bahkan membawakan dokter pribadi.

Setelah mendapatkan pemeriksaan dan obat—yang Sasuke beli di apotek terdekat setelah dokter memberikan resep—pria itu bergerak menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dengan gerakan familiar, membuat jantung Sakura berdegup sakit.

Sasuke meletakan gelas berisi air di nakas sebelah ranjang, mengupas pisang dengan pelan dan bersih dari serat kulit yang masih menempel, dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian lalu menyuapi Sakura.

"Kau membawakan aku makanan?" tanya Sakura setelah menerima suapan pisang, suaranya penuh harap dan dia membencinya.

Sasuke menatapnya tidak percaya, seperti mengatakan, wow akhirnya kau menyadarinya, "Ya," dia melirik kantong plastik di kaki ranjang, "harusnya tidak?" tanya Sasuke, nadanya defensif.

Sakura cepat menjawab, "Bukan begitu," dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah. Dia merasa dia memanfaatkan Sasuke yang mengira Sakura adalah kekasihnya. Dan ini tidak adil untuknya, "ini sempurna."

Sasuke tidak pernah memperlakukan Sakura dengan seperhatian ini, seperti sepasang kekasih. Dua jam setelah meminum obat, Sakura tertidur dengan kedua lengan Sasuke memeluknya.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang selalu Sakura impikan. Sasuke—Sasukenya, Sasuke dengan ingatan penuh tidak akan melakukan ini. Dia pasti akan membenci Sakura karena membuatnya melakukan hal semacam ini—seperti kekasih—padanya.

Dan yang paling buruk adalah, Sakura bahkan tidak menyesalinya.

.

.

 _Saat Sakura melihat Sasuke untuk pertama kali setelah perjalanan bisnisnya, adalah hari Senin setelah pesta reuni. Sakura tengah ada di ruang arsip, menyelidiki sebuah kasus lama saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan dan duduk di kursi sampingnya._

 _"Hey, kau sudah kembali." Sapa Sakura, tidak mengalihkan mata dari file di hadapannya. "Bagaimana perjalanananmu?"_

 _Saat Sakura sudah selesai membaca satu halaman penuh dan hendak membuka lembar selanjutnya, dia baru mengingat keberadaan Sasuke dan bahwa dia tidak menjawabnya. Mendongak dari buku di tangannya, dia menoleh menatap Sasuke, mengedipkan mata bingung._

 _Wajah Sasuke terlihat... sangat marah. Sakura memundurkan diri, "Ada apa?"_

 _"Kau pergi dengan Sai," geram Sasuke. Tidak mengerti, Sakura memiringkan kepala, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut, "Ke reuni sekolah. Dengan Sai."_

 _"Oh, iya. Itu karena semua temanku pergi dengan pasangan. Maka aku mengajak Sai agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan." Sakura mengerutkan alis, "memang kenapa?"_

 _Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya yang sangat tegang, "Tidak," katanya, masih ada kemarahan di suaranya, dia tidak tahu kenapa, "aku tidak tahu." tambah Sasuke._

 _Sakura merengut, "Apa seharusnya aku memberitahumu?"_

 _Jawaban Sasuke tajam dan singkat, "Tidak," katanya, "kau tidak membutuhkanku." Lanjutnya sebelum berdiri dari kursi sebelum melangkah cepat keluar ruangan._

 _Pintu menutup sebelum Sakura bisa memahami kalimat Sasuke, "Huh," gumamnya. "aneh."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau tidak memiliki apapun untuk kau berikan pada Sasuke," kata Karin, dan Sakura berpikir, itu tidak benar. Dia punya cinta, dan mungkin dia hanya bisa berikan cinta kepada Sasuke, tapi itu masih bisa dihitung. Tidak, masalahnya adalah apa yang dia tawarkan untuk Sasuke tidaklah cukup._

 _Mereka sedang ada di acara yang diselenggarakan keluarga Uchiha, mengundang semua orang yang mereka kenal ke estate keluarga untuk minum dan makan malam. Karin menghampirinya dengan gaun hitam silky dengan jari melingkari gelas wine, anggun dan tajam._

 _Sasuke sedang pergi untuk mengambil wine, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura benci acara keluarga seperti ini—dia tidak diundang sebagai teman kencan Sasuke, dia di sini karena dia salah satu karyawan Uchiha Firma dan Mikoto Uchiha—ibu Sasuke—mengenal ayahnya._

 _"Oke," respon Sakura, terlalu muak menghadapi Karin dan kalimat pedasnya. "Permisi, aku harus mencari seseorang," dia bergerak meninggalkan wanita berambut merah itu namun Karin menahan tangannya._

 _Terkejut, Sakura hanya menatap Karin. "Oke?" desisnya, "Oke? Aku mengatakan itu dan pembelaanmu hanya oke? Dengar ya—"_

 _"Ada apa ini?" Sakura tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini melihat Sasuke. Karin seketika menarik tangannya dari tangan Sakura, ekspresinya berubah datar._

 _"Tidak ada, Sasu," jawabnya, mata masih menatap Sakura. "hanya sedang mengobrol dengan Haruno . Ya sudah kalau begitu," Karin berbalik dan melangkah menuju suaminya yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu._

 _Saat Sakura melirik Sasuke, wajah tampan itu tengah merengut dalam. "Dia bilang apa?" tanyanya, Sakura hanya mengedikan bahu._

 _"Bukan apa- apa, jangan khawatir."_

 _Sasuke menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum salah satu bibinya memanggilnya, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri._

 _Tidak masalah, dia sudah terbiasa,_

 _._

.

Ino meneleponnya setelah Sakura akhirnya dapat meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ya, dia sudah sehat dan dia akan baik- baik saja sendirian, dan tidak, dia tidak lagi merasa pusing, dan Sasuke bisa kembali ke apartemennya pagi hari selanjutnya.

"Sakura ada apa? Ponselku hilang, barusan Sasuke mengatakan dia tidak berangkat kerja hari ini dan bahwa kau sakit. Apa aku perlu ke situ sekarang? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sakura sedang menonton tv dengan semangkuk besar salad buah—yang sempat Sasuke buatkan sebelum pulang- di atas pangkuan. "Tidak perlu ke sini sekarang, nanti saja setelah pulang kerja. Aku sudah baikan."

"Jadi kemarin Sasuke ke situ? Aku melihatnya keluar dari ruang rapat dengan wajah khawatir dan meminta aku mengosongkan jadwalnya hari kemarin dan hari ini. Dia bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi sampai tadi pagi."

"Yah, mengagetkan ya?" Sakura menekan jarinya di antara kedua alisnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Kami sudah putus, sedang putus, entahlah. Ini rumit. Intinya kami akan putus dengannya sebentar lagi."

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ini begitu rumit? Apa Sasuke melakukan sesuatu? Kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu padanya? Aku tahu dia adalah bosku, tapi kau adalah sahabatku. Kau cukup mengatakan tolong, maka aku akan menendang bokong seksinya."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, senang mengetahui bahwa dia masih memiliki sahabat yang peduli, dan menyayanginya. "Aku baik- baik saja, maksudku, kami belum putus secara resmi... tapi Karin datang ke sini minggu lalu, dia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke berencana mengakhiri ini semua sejak beberapa bulan lalu."

Ino berteriak dari ujung lain sambungan, "Apa? Sakura, kau harus menceritakan hal semacam ini padaku atau Naruto!"

"Aku tahu... maaf, hanya saja terlalu banyak yang harus aku pikirkan." Sakura mendesah sebelum meneruskan. "Ino, aku rasa aku melakukan kesalahan. Aku seharusnya mengambil barang- barangku, seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi saat itu, aku malah tidur dengan Sasuke. Dia bahkan tidak mengingat aku. Dia pasti akan membenciku saat ingatannya kembali."

"Hanya sekali saja, kan?" Ino mencoba menenangkan. "Kau tidur dengannya, lalu pergi. Begitu kan? Dia pasti memahaminya, dia tahu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

Sakura mengigit bibir, tetap diam.

"Sakura..." panggil ini, "itu hanya sekali kan?"

Sakura tetap diam.

Ino mendesah, "Sakura, aku tidak tahu aku harus mengatakan apa. Itu adalah sesuatu yang cukup besar."

"Ya, aku tahu."

.

.

Dua hari kemudian semuanya menggila.

Karin dan Itachi akan kembali besok, maka seluruh kantor sibuk mengejar target yang seharusnya selesai lebih cepat jika saja mereka tidak bermalas- malasan seminggu ini. Sakura mengira mungkin dia adalah satu- satunya yang mengerjakan tugasnya tepat waktu.

Dia pergi ke tempat Sasuke sekali setelah sakit, hanya untuk makan malam. Sasuke harus mempelajari satu kasus yang harus ia tangani besok. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan seperti meminta maaf karena tidak sempat melakukan seks dengan Sakura. Pria bersurai hitam itu mencium pipi Sakura lembut saat mengantarnya keluar. Di pipi, seperti Sakura adalah putri _Disney_. Sesuatu yang mereka tidak pernah lakukan sebelumnya. Sakura tidak pernah mampir ke tempat Sasuke hanya untuk makan malam dan mengobrol. Rasanya sangat domestik—lebih intim dari kontak fisik. Mereka berdua di dapur Sasuke, makan malam berdua tanpa berakhir di tempat tidur.

Sakura tidak mengira dia akan dipanggil ke kantor Sasuke saat dia baru saja kembali dari makan siang, saat karyawan lain masih berada di kantin atau mengobrol di koridor. Telepon kerjanya berdering memecahkan konsentrasi Sakura yang tengah menonton sebuah video di YouTube.

"Ya?" jawabnya, sebelum mengingat bahwa dia ada di kantor dan tidak profesional untuk menjawab telepon dengan nada seperti itu, "maksudku, hallo, Sakura Haruno dari Uchiha Firma, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Itu adalah Ino, "Sakura, Sasuke memintamu ke ruangannya, segera." kata Ino.

Sakura menjeda video di komputernya. "Apa? Sekarang? Apa dia bilang kenapa?" Sesuatu terasa salah. Instingnya menggila, memberikan sinyal merah.

"Tidak," jawab Ino, "tapi aku akan segera berlari ke sini kalau jadi kau, dia kedengaran marah besar."

Mungkin beginilah rasanya menjadi tersangka di hari vonis persidangan. Sakura menjatuhkan _ballpoint_ di tangannya, mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ino sebelum memutus sambungan. Dia meraih blazer yang dia letakan di kursi. Apa perlu ia pakai? Dia jarang mengenakan blazer kecuali harus.

Sakura memakai blazernya sebelum melangkah menuju lift untuk naik menuju ruangan Sasuke. Dia mencoba mengontrol ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat gugup. Tangannya berkeringat, maka dia mengelapkannya di rok pensil yang ia kenakan.

Ini buruk. Pikiran Sakura mencoba memikirkan hal lain sepanjang pejalanan, mencoba untuk tidak panik dan berbalik. Namun itu sama sekali tidak menenangkannya, jantungnya masih berdetak kencang seperti laju pelari olimpik.

Saat lift berdenting di lantai dua puluh satu, Sakura melangkah keluar, tubuhnya mengigil. Dia mengigit kukunya keras.

Ino bangkit dari kursinya untuk memeluk Sakura menguatkan. "Dia sedang menunggumu," katanya.

Sakura mengangguk, menarik nafas, tiba- tiba bersyukur kantor Sasuke kedap suara. Maka Ino atau siapapun tidak akan mendengar percakapan mereka dari luar. Sakura memutar handel pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dan melangkah masuk.

Sasuke tengah duduk di kursi tinggi yang terbuat dari kulit, mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. Punggungnya membelakangi kaca yang menyuguhan pemandangan kota. Suara jari tangan Sasuke yang beradu dengan _keyboard_ adalah satu- satunya suara di antara mereka berdua.

"Duduk," perintah Sasuke, mengedikan kepala menunjuk dua kursi yang terletak di hadapannya. Sakura melangkah mendekat dan mendudukan diri.

"Uh, jadi, Ino mengatakan kau ingin bertemu denganku? Apa ini tentang kasus pembantaian keluarga Tatsuhi? Aku sudah mengirim—"

"Diam," desis Sasuke, tidak dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyuruh Sakura diam. Nada kali ini tinggi, geram dan penuh amarah. Bibir Sakura seketika menutup.

"Apa," Sasuke meneruskan, suaranya mematikan "yang sedang kau coba mainan? Apa menurutmu menyenangkan, mempermainkanku begitu?"

Sakura bersusah payah mengikuti arah pembicaraan. "Apa—"dia mulai membela diri, sebelum menyadarinya. Wajahnya memucat, "Kau sudah ingat."

Kalimat Sakura seperti melepaskan kendali emosi Sasuke. "Ya, aku ingat!" dia bangkit dari kursi dengan gerakan cepat, mendorong kursi hingga berputar beberapa kali. Kedua tangannya mengepal, Sakura bisa melihat ruas jari Sasuke memutih karena kuatnya kepalan tangan itu. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, menenangkan diri. "Apa kau terhibur?" dia meneruskan, "huh, Sakura? Berakting seperti sepasang penuh cinta, bermain rumah- rumahan denganku, seperti seorang kekasih sempurna?"

Sakura menggenggam lututnya, rasa bersalah dan malu memenuhi seluruh organnya, menggerogotinya hingga ingin muntah.

"Tidak, aku..." dia mulai menjelaskan, melakukan sesuatu, namun Sasuke memotongnya.

"Tidak ada," katanya, "satupun penjelasan darimu yang ingin aku dengarkan. Keluar."

Sakura bangkit perlahan, "Sasuke, aku hanya..."

"Keluar!" teriak Sasuke, membuat frame foto di mejanya bergetar, sama seperti tubuh Sakura.

"Keluar," ulangnya, "aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Sasuke kembali mendudukan diri, menghadap komputernya, seperti dia sudah melupakan Sakura.

Dengan kaki bergetar, Sakura melangkah keluar pintu, "Oh, Sakura?" panggil Sasuke, dan Sakura membenci dirinya, membenci hatinya yang sudah patah, dan remuk berkeping- keping kembali berharap—

"Kau dipecat. Beresi semua barangmu sebelum jam lima hari ini atau aku akan memanggil sekuriti untuk membereskannya untukmu."

Sakura mati rasa saat dia keluar melewati Ino, menggeleng untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia tidak siap untuk menjelaskannya sekarang. Dia melangkah menuju lift untuk kebali ke kubikalnya, hatinya patah tak terselamatkan.

Jam enam sore itu, dia sudah berada di rumah, meletakan kotak berisi barang- barangnya di dekat pintu dan mendudukan diri di sofa dalam gelap.

Jam delapan, dia berada di rumah Naruto dan Hinata, bersama dengan Ino. Lengan Ino melingkari tubuhnya saat dia berpura- pura tidak menangis. Sakura bersyukur dia masih memiliki mereka. Dia mungkin mengatakannya keras- keras, karena setelah itu tubuhnya dipeluk dari tiga arah berbeda. Naruto mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan pergi ke mana- mana, tidak tanpa Sakura.

.

.

Tiga minggu setelah pertemuan menyakitkan dan putusnya hubungan dengan Sasuke dengan brutal, Sakura belum juga membaik.

Dia seorang pengangguran dengan kaki dan tangan utuh, namun hati yang patah. Mati rasa untuk melakukan apapun. Terkadang Sakura menyalakan tv, sebelum mematikannya saat sebuah iklan pertandingan sepak bola muncul, karena Sasuke suka sepak bola.

Semuanya terasa sakit.

Naruto dan Ino datang bergantian dan Sakura masih bersyukur karena mereka. Dia tahu betapa sulit bagi Naruto mencari waktu di bawah kesibukan kerja dan mengasuh balita. Sakura tidak seharusnya ikut mengambil waktu yang bisa dia habiskan bersama dengan Hinata dan Boruto.

"Sasuke terlihat sangat kacau, dia memarahiku sepuluh kali lipat lebih sering dari biasanya" kata Ino, dan Sakura mengapresiasi maksud Ino, tapi dia tahu itu tidak benar. Sasuke tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Sakura, dia tidak patah hati atau menderita karena putusnya mereka. Sasuke mungkin hanya kelelahan bekerja sampai tak kenal batas, seperti biasa. Dia mengatakan itu pada Ino.

"Tidak Sakura," kata Naruto mengiyakan pernyataan Ino, " aku rasa putusnya kalian sungguh berpengaruh padanya. Aku bersumpah melihat Sasuke di lantai sembilan, melihat ke meja kosong tempatmu biasa bekerja."

Sakura tersenyum, "Mungkin dia hanya ingin mencari udara segar,"

Naruto bangkit dan menarik tubuh Sasuke, "Hey, ini hari jumat, ayo kita minum."

Sakura setuju. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa dialakukan lagi.

.

.

Ada seorang pria menempel di tubuh Sakura lidahnya menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut gadis merah muda itu. Ini terasa menjijikan, bukan bibir yang ia mau, bukan tangan yang ia damba, bukan wajah yang ia rindu. Sakura ingin menjauh—

Seseorang menarik pria itu menjauh, dan Sakura akhirnya bisa bernafas. Kepalanya berdentum dan lantai terasa berputar. Berapa banyak dia minum? Delapan gelas? Naruto memesankannya tequila, Sakura merasakan efeknya sekarang.

Ada perkelahian yang terjadi beberapa langkah di dekatnya. Sepertinya antara pria yang tadi menciumnya dan yang menariknya menjauh dan melemparkannya ke dinding. Seseorang memanggil petugas keamanan, dan wow, berjalan adalah sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan, ya?

Naruto menghampirinya, dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada petugas, dan selanjutnya mereka sudah berada di luar bar. Udara dingin menghantam kulit Sakura. Naruto masih berbicara dengan seseorang, namun Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa membuka mata. Dia terlalu nyaman memeluk tiang lampu. Dunia adalah tempat yang kejam dan yang Sakura butuhkan hanyalah tiang lampu ini, mmhmm.

Sebuah tangan merangkul pinggulnya, memisahkannya dengan sahabat barunya. Sakura memrotes dengan menggeram, dibalas dengan geraman yang lebih keras. Tangan itu menuntun Sakura untuk menyandar di tubuh hangatnya, dapat ia rasakan otot keras dan kulit lembut yang membungkusnya. Dan wanginya menakjubkan dan—

Tidak. Tidak.

Sakura mencoba untuk membuka mata dan bertemu dengan tatapan marah Sasuke. Seketika dia mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari kehangatan tubuh Sasuke, mencoba menjauh sejauh mungkin darinya. Naruto mengatakan sesuatu, nadanya mendesak, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna kalimatnya—

Sakura jatuh terduduk dan pantatnya terasa sangat sakit. Semuanya sakit.

Naruto menjongkokan diri di sebelahnya, suaranya rendah dan menenangkan.

"Hei, Sakura, ayo pulang. Sasuke—Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, jadi dia menawarkan untuk mengantarmu pulang, tidak apa- apa?"

Sakura mencoba menggelengkan kepala, namun bahkan mencoba menggerakan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Narut menghela nafas.

"Dengar, aku tahu dia sudah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Dia jelas tidak pantas mendapatkanmu—" bagian yang terakhir sepertinya tidak ditujukan untuk Sakura, "—tapi aku rasa kau perlu mendengarkan penjelasan dari sisi Sasuke. Apa kau mau?"

Sakura sedikit mengangguk, kepalanya memproses kalimat Naruto dengan sangat pelan. Namun dia sudah mengerti intinya, jadi tidak masalah.

"Oke, teman, ayo bangun," Naruto menarik tangan Sakura untuk membantu sahabatnya berdiri dan melangkah menuju mobil Sasuke.

Saat Sakura sudah mendudukan diri di kursi penumpang, kekhawatiran melandanya, "Bagaimana kalau—" dia mencengkeram tangan Naruto.

"Sakura, percaya padaku. Semua akan baik- baik saja. Dengarkan penjelasannya, dan jangan membuat keputusan apapun jika kau belum siap, oke?"

Mempercayai Naruto seperti seorang anak kecil, Sakura mengangguk, alkohol masih memenuhi sistemnya. Sakura menyandarkan diri di kursi, Sasuke diam di sebelahnya.

"Bisa kita pergi ke tempatmu?" tanya Sakura, suaranya pelan dan tidak jelas, namun dia masih bisa menyisipkan nada tidak suka di sana. Sakura tidak mau apartemennya kembali beraroma tubuh Sasuke, tidak jika ini akan berakhir buruk. Dia tidak mau kembali mengingat sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia miliki.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke, mungkin in pengaruh tequila, namun suara Sasuke terdengar lembut.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Sasuke sangat hening. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Sakura memejamkan mata agar tidak melihat gerakan gedung yang bergerak cepat di kanan kirinya.

Sasuke membimbingnya menuju kamar mandi sesampainya mereka di tempatnya.

"Kau bau," kata Sasuke, menyuruh Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi. Sasuke ingin mengatakan masa bodoh dengan pendapat Sasuke, namun dia tahu maksud Sasuke. Tubuhnya bau asap rokok dan pria yang tadi menciumnya—dan Sakura juga membencinya.

Sasuke duduk di sofa setelah Sakura selesai mandi, merasa segar dan sudah cukup sadar. Ada kotak kecil yang diletakan di meja kopi di depannya. Untuk kali pertama, Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Aku bicara pada Karin," katanya, "dia tidak pernah menyukaimu, tahu."

Sakura mendengus, "Well, itu hal baru." ujarnya sarkastik.

Sasuke mengabaikan sarkasme Sakura, "Kau tidak mudah dibaca, tidak seperti yang selama ini kau pikirkan. Karin—dia pikir kau tidak pernah tertarik padaku—pada ide tentang kita."

Sakura membuka mulut untuk mengatakan bahwa itu omong kosong, namun Sasuke meneruskan. "Dia selalu berpikir bahwa aku lebih menyukaimu, lebih dari kau padaku, dan bahwa kau hanya tertarik padaku, tidak lebih. Dia mengatakan itu di awal, dan aku bisa melihatnya—kau selalu memisahkan aku dari semua hal yang kau kerjakan. Maka aku menahan diri, membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang kau suka sebelum mencoba melangkah lebih jauh."

Sakura yakin bibirnya melebar. Siapa Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya?

"Aku ingat ada satu pesta, entahlah, reuni sekolah dan kau dan Naruto diundang untuk datang bersama dengan pasangan. Aku mendengarnya dari Ino. Aku ingat aku menunggumu, menunggu kau mengajakku datang bersamamu, tapi kau tidak. Padahal aku sudah bersiap untuk membatalkan acaraku untuk kelar kota."

Sasuke menekan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, menghela nafas lelah, "Aku ingat saat itu aku kembali dari luar kota, Ino mengunggah fotomu yang sedang berdansa pelan dengan Sai di pesta itu dan bukannya aku. Aku sangat marah."

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke sofa dengan langkah limbung, efek alkohol di tubuhnya sepenuhnya menghilang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Dia mendudukan diri di ujung sofa, berjarak namun masih dalam jangkauan tangan.

Sasuke meneruskan, ada kemantapan di pundaknya. "Setelah itu—setelah semua tanda yang kau berikan, bahwa kau tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan lebih denganku, aku mengatakan pada diri sendiri untuk melupakannya. Kita memiliki hubungan fisik yang sempurna, kau masih sebagian besar milikku, aku tidak akan mengacaukannya. Lalu aku bertemu kau di minimarket, kau membantuku memilih daging dan sayuran dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi pasanganmu, seutuhnya."

Sasuke membuka kotak kecil di atas meja, menatap isinya lalu terkekeh pahit sebelum menunjukan kepada Sakura. Jantung Sakura melompat ke tenggorokan, dentumnya keras di telinga. Itu adalah sebuah cincin.

"Aku mengambil cincin peninggalan nenek dari simpanan keluarga. Aku ingin melamarmu, namun Karin mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak menginginkan hal semacam itu. Kemudian... aku mengalami kecelakaan, dan kau ada di depanmu, aku mengira kau adalah kekasihku, walau aku tidak dapat mengingatmu, namun aku tetap menginginkanmu. Aku merasa betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki kekasih sesempurna dirimu.

Sasuke menutup kotak itu keras, "Lalu ingatanku kembali. Aku merasa malu, merasa dipermainkan olehmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu, Sakura—"

"Aku mencintaimu," potong Sakura, kalimatnya keluar sebelum dia bisa menghentikannya. Dia bingung, sakit, senang dan marah, hatinya masih sakit. Tapi dia tidak pernah seyakin ini, "Dan aku sudah mencintaimu sejak awal. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak malam pesta bodoh itu, dan Karin tidak tahu apapun tentang kita, tentang aku. Dan aku sangat marah karena kau mempercayainya bukannya menanyakannya langsung padaku. Kau adalah yang pertama untukku, apa kau tahu? Pertama dan satu- satunya."

Sasuke berhenti bernafas, dia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun Sakura menggelengkan kepala, memotongnya.

"Aku hanya... aku tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa terus bersamamu. Maksudku, apa kau pernah melihat dirimu di cermin, kau sempurna, dan aku, _well_ , hanya aku. Maka mudah bagiku percaya bahwa kau hanya menginginkan aku untuk seks saat kau meminta bertemu. Aku tidak pernah berani untuk sekedar berpikir bahwa kita bisa lebih dari sekedar itu. Dan Karin—" Sakura sangat marah memikirkannya, memikirkan kekacauan dan rasa sakit yang wanita berambut merah itu sebabkan.

"Karin mengatakan padaku bahwa kau ingin putus dariku, maka aku datang untuk mengambil barang- barangku saat itu. Tapi aku bertemu denganmu, dan aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu walau aku tahu bahwa aku memanfaatkan hilangnya ingatanmu. Lalu setelahnya, semua terasa lepas dari kendaliku, kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang kekasih. Aku pada akhirnya merasakan mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Terkadang aku merasa seperti kau juga mencintaiku, aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi kekasihmu—"

Sakura melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di lutut, memaksakan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, sangat, sampai- sampai rasanya sakit."

Bibir Sasuke mengunci bibirnya detik selanjutnya, tangan kekar itu menahan kepala Sakura, memegang helai merah muda yang masih basah. Tubuhnya menindih Sakura di atas sofa. Dunia terasa kembali berputar.

Sakura menarik bibirnya, mengabaikan protes tidak senang Sasuke. "Tunggu, tunggu."katanya, tubuh Sasuke membeku di atasnya, kaku. Tangan Sakura meraih rahang pria di atasnya dengan gerakan lembut menenangkan. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalau kau memintaku menjadi istrimu, aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku mau."

Sasuke terlihat terkejut selama beberapa detik, matanya berkilau menatap Sakura. Dia merundukan kepalanya ke telinga Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya bernafas di kulit Sakura. Membuat jantung Sakura mengepak seperti kupu- kupu terbang di perutnya. Suara detaknya tak menentu, dan liar dan bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Sasuke menarik diri. "Kita akan melakukan ini dengan benar kali ini," ada senyum nakal di bibirnya. "Dan sekarang, aku ingin membenamkan diriku sepenuhnya padamu."

Dia menarik Sakura menuju kamar, meninggalkan kotak berisi cincin di meja. Tidak apa, Sakura tidak mencemaskannya. Mereka akan melakukannya dengan benar kali ini.

Setelahnya adalah seks terbaik yang pernah Sakura rasakan.

.

.

Kali selanjutnya saat Sakura melihat Karin, ada cincin melekat di jari manis dan sebuah lengan hangat memeluk pinggangnya. Saat itu adalah pesta pertunangan mereka, salah satu malam terbaik Sakura.

Karin berjalan mendekati mereka, cantik dan berbahaya seperti biasa. Ada kilatan di matanya yang Sakura pikir adalah respek padanya, tapi dia tidak begitu yakin.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf," katanya langsung pada Sakura, "aku melakukan apa yang menurutku terbaik untuk adikku."

Sasuke menggeram, ketegangan tercipta di sana. Sakura meremas pelan lengan Sasuke, meredakan amarahnya. Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya memaafkan kakak iparnya yang sudah ikut campur dengan kehidupannya. Sakura juga tidak yakin dia bisa melepaskannya sepenuhnya.

Karin melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan terhibur, "Jangan begitu Sasuke, aku hanya melakukan apa yang seorang kakak biasa lakukan." Perhatiannya tertuju pada Sakura. "Ngomong- omong, selamat untuk kalian berdua, aku ikut bahagia."

Karin mengambil segelas _wine_ dari baki pelayan, menyesapnya habis sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menuju kerumunan, membuat Sakura kehilangan kata- kata.

"Sasuke," bisik Sakura, "aku rasa Karin baru saja memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Ekspresi Sasuke masam, "Nikmatilah selagi bisa, dia tidak baik setiap waktu."

Sasuke menarik tangannya menuju lantai dansa saat sebuah lagu pelan mulai mengalun. Sasuke memeluknya erat, tubuh mereka mengayun pelan di tengah suara suitan dan ucapan selamat pada mereka. Sakura mendengar suara seruan Naruto dari sisi lain ruangan meneriaki betapa beruntungnya Sasuke.

Malam yang sempuna.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

 **AN** : Yay!

Ada yang mau lagi? #mumpunglagidemennulis

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
